Shower Me in Love Kataang OneShot
by quidditchchick004
Summary: The Gaang goes on a mini-vacation for the weekend. Aang and Katara have a GOOD time xD  I do not own A:TLA, it belongs the the fabulous Bryke :D


Okay, so this is my second lemon so I wasn't as embarrassed to write it...  
Timeline: Almost four years after the war (Aang is 16 and Katara is 18)  
Hope you enjoy it! xD

Shower Me in Love

"Finally here!" Sokka said with a hint of relief as he threw his sleeping bag onto the dirt and sat down on it.

"Not yet, lazy-guy." Suki said. "We _still_ have to set up camp."

Sokka groaned. "Aw, come on! It was bad enough that we actually had to walk all of the way here. Why can't we just rest for a few minutes?"

"Because a 'few minutes' will eventually turn into a few hours and we'll never get camp set up." Sokka groaned again because he knew Suki had a point.

"Just do it, Sokka." Katara urged as she, Aang, and Toph entered the camp. "The faster we set up camp, the faster we can get to resting."

"Well, resting wouldn't be a problem if we had just taken Appa; remind me again why we didn't do that, Aang?" Sokka asked, though he had seemed to have forgotten the answer already.

"I told you, Zuko's very busy with Fire Lord stuff and he needs Appa more than we do." Aang said, aggravated. "And it's not like we had to walk very far, Sokka."

The Gaang had been very busy for weeks that seemed never-ending, so they had decided to spend the weekend at a lovely camp-site just on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se that they had found while skimming through Sokka's maps; they thought it might be nice to go camping just like the good-old-days…they had actually forgotten how much they really missed it. And as much as Zuko wanted to come, he couldn't take the time off from being the Fire Lord at the moment; there was still too much to be done. Mai hadn't come either because she claimed it would be 'dull and boring' without Zuko there, so it was just the five of them for the weekend.

While everyone started to unpack and set up camp, Sokka just sat there and pouted for a few more seconds, but then finally gave in and started to help as well. It normally would have only taken a few minutes, but Sokka and Katara started quarrelling about the tents; it was nothing new, they've quarreled quite frequently for the past couple of weeks and it was an easy fix.

"Um…Katara?" Aang started. "Maybe we should go take a look around the camp-site; see what's here." Katara nodded. _Anything to get away from Mr. Control Freak over there._ She and Aang left the camp hand-in-hand and started to explore.

It didn't really seem like much they haven't already seen before; there were millions of trees as far as the eye could see that just canopied above them, bushes and dead weeds covered the forest floor, and the only wild life that seemed to exist were just the annoying little bugs flying all around.

"Wow…" Aang started. "This isn't really much, is it?" Katara nodded in agreement. "So, why did we pick _this place_ for our vacation?"

"It all looked so different on Sokka's map. It looked more lush and green and relaxing."

"I guess the map must be a little dated." Aang said with a slight laugh.

"Try ancient. The trees aren't even that green; most of them look like they're dying." Katara said, sounding a little upset. She stopped walking and let Aang's hand slip away from hers. He turned to her instantly.

"Katara?" Aang asked a little concerned, and then he realized what might have been upsetting her. "Don't be upset about the forest…"He picked up a nearby acorn and handed it to her. "It'll grow back, remember?" Katara looked to him and smiled…remembering that cute little gesture she had made from four years before.

"It's not that, it's just…we've been working so hard, especially you, and you deserve to have a good rest, and this place doesn't seem very relaxing at all and…"

"Katara," Aang took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes; she shut up instantly. "I don't need any pointless luxuries…not when I'm with you." She smiled and then gently pressed her lips against his; a sudden warmth filled up her body and started making her feel weak, as though she could just collapse at any given moment. She felt this way every time she kissed him, and he had a knack of ending the kiss at the right time so she wouldn't suddenly tumble to the ground. The sensation lingered for a while as they parted. "Though," Aang started. "I wouldn't mind a _little_ bit of green." He jested, Katara playfully rolled her eyes, and they continued to walk.

A couple of minutes of walking had passed and Aang stopped abruptly and hastily looked around him.

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asked, her heart starting to pound…_Was there a threat somewhere?_

"I...I can feel water running somewhere." He looked in another direction and started that way. "Follow me." He said, leading the way. They went through more dead trees before they finally came to a clearing in what seemed like the middle of the forest; they couldn't believe their eyes. There, as if somehow man-made, but obviously made by nature, was a hot spring right in the middle of a giant rock formation, with a glistening water fall rushing into it; the trees surrounding it were lush and green, and covered it like a canopy, just like the rest of the forest. They both stared at it in wonderment for a few minutes.

"_This _wasn't on Sokka's map!" Katara exclaimed.

"Okay, so we really need to get him some better maps for his next birthday."

"But how could this not be on the map? Sure, they _are_ a bit dated, but there's no way this couldn't have been here that long ago."

"Maybe we're the first people to find it." Aang suggested. "I mean, it's hidden beneath the trees, and the woods are a little thick. I don't think I would have been able to find it if it wasn't for my Earthbending Vision."

"Yeah, I guess that could be possible." Katara agreed, and then a giddy smirk spread across her face.

"What?" Aang asked nervously.

"It's just funny that we might be the only ones to know that this is here; it's…it's like our little secret place…that only _we_ know about." Aang liked the sound of that; a place for just the two of them to be _alone_ together without any interruptions from Sokka…that would be really nice.

While Aang was lost in his thoughts, Katara didn't hesitate and slipped off her robe, leaving her in her white under-bindings, and she dove into the spring; the splash jolted Aang's mind out of his dream land. "Well," Katara urged. "Are you going to join me?" Aang smiled, and stripped off his robes as well; Katara stared at him in awe for a little while. She hadn't seen him shirtless in weeks and she had forgotten how great a build he had, especially for a sixteen-year-old. But before she could fully admire him, he had jumped into the spring to join her. She was about to protest, but that was soon forgotten once Aang had quickly gotten to her and embraced her into a kiss. His tongue soon met hers, and they started to dance around in each other's mouths. They hadn't kissed like this in so long that Katara had gotten so lost within the moment and forgot that she needed to breathe; she soon started to feel woozy due to the lack of oxygen and started to slowly drift away when something happened that she did not expect. Without breaking the kiss, she suddenly felt air rushing into her lungs and she didn't feel faint anymore. _What in great spirits just happened? _

She pulled away from the kiss and looked at Aang in astonishment. "W…what just happened?"

"I was trying something new." Aang started. "When we kiss, you sometimes tend to forget to breathe, and I have to pull away so you don't pass out; it just ruins the moment don't you think?" Katara was still unsure about what Aang just did. "Well…I used my airbending to help you breathe while kissing. That way we don't have to ever stop." Aang shyly stated, his cheeks flushed.

"Where in the world did you come up with that?" Katara asked, still quite astounded.

He shrugged. "No idea."

Katara smiled. "Wanna try it again?" Aang nodded enthusiastically and pulled her into another kiss. It was certainly one of Aang's greater ideas; it was actually quite nice to just continue to kiss him without the now silly obstacle of 'needing to breathe' get in their way. Katara then felt the softness of Aang's hands slowly stroking the bare skin of her arms, waist, legs. She shivered in pleasure and just wished for Aang to maneuver his hands a little closer in between her legs. And as if Aang had just read Katara's mind, his hands slowly made their way up to her lower-bindings and started to slip them off. Katara's heart was racing…_Were we really about to go this far?_

"Holy great Spirits!" The young couple quickly separated and turned to see Sokka standing there with his eyes practically bulging out of his head and his jaw on the ground. The two blushed furiously.

"Um…we…we can explain…" They rambled at the same time, hoping that Sokka wouldn't over-react to what he just saw them doing.

"You'd _better _have a good explanation! I can't believe you guys found a hot spring and you didn't even tell us! I mean…just _look_ at this place! It's amazing!" Aang and Katara lowered their brows in slight confusion, but were relieved that Sokka had been so oblivious to what was going on between them. "Hey, Toph! You were right about there being water over here!" Sokka called into the woods; Toph and Suki soon came out of the trees to join the rest of the Gaang. They soon stripped off their clothes as well, and joined Aang and Katara in the spring.

"That's the stuff." Toph said as she lowered herself into the water.

"So much for 'our little, secret place'." Aang said quietly to Katara. They got quite irritated at the unexpected company, so they eventually made their way to a more secluded part of the spring, away from the rest. "Well, where were we?" Aang asked, with a devious grin on his face. Katara deviously grinned back and brought her lips to his once more. He pulled her in closer to his bare chest before he softly slipped his tongue into her mouth, and then started maneuvering his hands down to her lower-bindings for a second try. Katara started to moan in pleasure as his hand slowly slipped in between her legs. _What has gotten into_ _him? He's _never _like this. _Katara thought, though she wasn't actually complaining. His hands were trying to slip off her lower-bindings again, but he was having slight difficulties; she started to tremble. She couldn't wait any longer, so she reached a hand down there as well and wrapped it around her bindings to pull them off. Then she remembered that everyone was at the spring with them and quickly stopped herself and sprang away from the kiss.

"Aang, wait. I…I don't want to do this with Sokka here."

Aang's eyes widened and he quickly backed away. "Katara, I'm so sorry, I…I was getting carried away."

"It's fine, Aang. I was getting a little carried away too." Aang still looked slightly embarrassed. "Aang really, it's fine." She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, and then she moved to his lips once again, but constantly reminded herself not to get too carried away.

"FLYING KICK-A-POW!" Came Sokka's voice yet again as he cannon-balled into the water right where Aang and Katara were...soaking them with the giant splash. They wanted to start to kiss again, but Sokka's interruption killed the mood and they figured he would somehow just interrupt them again, so they just decided to relax for the remainder of their time in the spring.

It quickly drew dark and the Gaang finally left the spring and headed back to camp. Aang decided to make a trail leading from the spring to the camp so if they wanted to return, they didn't have to rely on his or Toph's Earthbending Vision. They got to the camp, whipped up some dinner, and ate in silence. It was actually kind of nice to just eat in the quiet, but something seemed off; it was just…_too_ quiet. Aang slid a little closer to Katara and wrapped his arm around her, but then the camp fire started burning out, so Sokka volunteered Aang to go get some fire wood; him trying to sabotage Aang's 'suave-moment' no doubt. So Aang reluctantly stood up and disappeared into the forest to gather the wood. It was quite silent until Toph suddenly screamed in terror.

"Katara! There's a Cobra-Bat behind you!"

"WHAT?" Katara screamed as she quickly jumped to her feet and turned around to attack; Cobra-Bats were poisonous. She looked all around, but didn't see anything. "But…there's nothing-" She started, but was interrupted when something big and squishy hit her in the back of the head and started to soak into her hair and clothes. She turned around to find that Toph had thrown her jook at her; she was laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you actually _fell_ for that one sweetness! I'm_ blind_, remember? I can't see if there's a flying Cobra-Bat behind you!" Katara was furious.

"That wasn't funny, Toph!"

"Hahaha…yeah it was." Sokka said as he joined in the laughter. Suki hit him in the back of the head.

"Gah!You two are unbelievable!" She stormed off into the woods to find the spring so she could wash the food out of her hair and clothing. She felt the top of her head and realized it was sticky; _Great! Toph put honey in it and now it's going to take forever to get out! _She continued along the path that Aang had made, now really happy that he decided to make one, and the full moon did a tremendous help too as it lit her way. When she came to the spring, she slipped off her robe and threw it into the water…she had to let it soak before she could even _think_ about getting the honey out of it.

She then kneeled down and started waterbending the water around her hair to try and get the honey out, but she was failing miserably. The honey just would _not_ come out. She looked up for a moment and noticed the light from the full moon was shining through the canopy of trees and it shined down on the waterfall on the other side of the spring. _Hmm…that might make it a little easier. _So she jumped into the spring and swam over to the other side. When she finally reached the waterfall, she noticed that there was a sudden change in the elevation of the rocks. The rest of the spring actually had been very deep, but this part looked no deeper than a couple of inches. She pulled herself up on to the ledge and stood up, the water just barely covering her feet. This was actually quite fascinating; she had never seen anything like this before. She then made her way over to the waterfall and let the water cover her; it was oddly enough, just as warm as the water in the spring. _How could that be possible? _Katara pondered, but simply shrugged and continued in enjoying the water fall onto her. Just as she had expected, the waterfall had made it easier for the honey to be washed out.

Back at the camp, Aang had returned with the fire wood a few minutes after Katara had stormed off. "Um…where's Katara?" He asked as he set the wood down into the pit and bent some fire to start new one.

Sokka started laughing. "Toph threw some honey-covered jook at her and she got so mad and stormed off."

"Toph did _what_?" Aang yelled, anger rising in his voice.

"Calm down, Twinkle-Toes. It was just a harmless prank; we're on vacation and Katara needs to lighten up a bit."

"Come on, guys! We've all had a very busy couple of weeks and this vacation is supposed to be _relaxing_!" Aang yelled once more. "It's not very relaxing when you have to get honey out of your hair!" Aang took a deep breath to calm himself down a bit. "I'm going to find Katara." He stormed off into the woods to go find her; he knew she'd be at the spring. When he finally arrived, he noticed her standing under the waterfall and he smiled as he saw the moonlight shine down on her as though she were a water spirit; he then took off his robes to swim over to her. Just before he jumped in the water, however, he noticed that Katara had suddenly taken off her upper-bindings. In slight shock, Aang took a step back only to trip on a rock and fall to the ground with a thud. Katara heard his grunt has he hit the ground, covered her breasts, and turned around quickly to see who had been watching her.

"Aang?" She questioned as she squinted across the way.

"Katara!" Aang said as he stood up. "I'm so sorry I…I heard about the jook thing and I wanted to…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Aang, it's okay." Katara said in relief, she was just thankful that it was _Aang_ that had been watching her and not some creepy pervert or something.

"No it's not, Katara! I…I just barged in on you when you were-"

"Aang really, it's okay. We've been dating for almost four years now; it…doesn't really matter if you see me without my clothes on." She felt her cheeks get hot.

"I…I know." Aang started. "I just…wasn't expecting it." His cheeks starting to flush as well. "Um…I guess I'd better get back to camp…" He turned to leave.

"Wait! Why…why don't you stay?" Katara shyly asked, knowing her face had to be fully red by now. "You can…join me…" Aang turned back to her with a look surprise on his face. "Aang, I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have suggested it. I perfectly understand if you don't want-" She stopped when she heard a splash and looked to see that Aang was swimming over to join her. He reached the ledge, pulled himself out of the water, and stood up; water dripping off of his perfectly sculpted chest. "I'll take that as a yes." Katara said, smiling brightly. She then slowly, and seductively, walked back under the waterfall and gestured for him to come.

He smiled at her and joined her under the water; when he got there, he pulled her into a kiss. She let her hands fall from her breasts and wrapped them around his neck; pressing herself against his chest. Aang shivered when their bare skin made contact. She ran her fingers through his hair that had been growing over the past stressful weeks. He never really found the time to shave it, but Katara didn't mind; she liked when Aang had hair, it only made him that much more attractive—if that was even possible.

Aang then slowly ran his hands up and down Katara's sides, memorizing every detail he could with his earthbending vision, seeing as his eyes were closed. This caused her to shiver and she pressed herself against him even more. As he continued to rub his hands on her sides, he slightly brushed one against her breast; a moan erupted from her throat. Aang quickly pulled away from the kiss, fearing he may have made her uncomfortable.

"It's alright, Aang." Katara said reassuringly, and pressed her lips to his once again. Aang suddenly felt Katara's hand grab his and she guided it to one of her breasts. He was a little nervous about it at first and wanted to pull away, but once his hand reached its destination he started to enjoy himself, and from Katara's reaction, he could tell she was enjoying it too. His hand eventually made it over to her other breast and started fondling it as well; he was eager to go even further, but he wanted Katara to get as much pleasure as he could possibly give her.

He broke away from her lips and started to kiss her neck. His breath, as always, baring that warm-cool sensation that Katara could never quite explain; maybe it was due to him being both an Airbender and a Firebender. When his mouth came closer to her breasts, he stopped kissing her and just gazed at them, at how beautiful they were. He had never really seen a woman topless before, but he somehow knew exactly what he had to do. He raised a hand up to her bare chest and stroked her breast again, but a lot more softly this time. Shivers then covered Katara's entire body and her nipple hardened. Aang's mouth again made contact with her mocha skin, and he gently started sucking. She then moaned in pleasure and her fingers caressed through his hair and she clutched onto it. She was tingling from the inside out; even as his mouth left and made contact with her other breast, the tingling sensation lingered on.

Katara longed to kiss him again, so just as soon as Aang's lips broke away from her bosom, he was yanked up to Katara's face and she forced her lips on his. The slight shock from the surprise attack passed quickly as Aang eagerly kissed her back. He tickled his tongue over her lips, waiting for her to give him access into her mouth, but it never came. Instead, she pulled away from the kiss pre-maturely, causing Aang to groan in disappointment. When he looked to Katara, she was smiling teasingly; Aang leaned in closer to her to try and get another kiss, but she merely kept on smiling. "Nuh-uh…" she denied him as she shook her finger at him. "Not until I'm done admiring you." Aang swallowed loudly at the sudden lustful determination in his girlfriend's voice. What on earth was she about to do to him?

Katara gently placed her hands onto Aang's chest and felt the perfection of his chiseled muscles. His skin was like marble; it was soft to the gentle touch, but she was sure she would break her hand if she had tried to punch him in the gut. The past four years had been very kind to him; granted he _was _the Avatar, and if being a master of all the elements didn't get him in the best shape of his life, nothing could. She started to run her hands down his sides as he did with her before, but instead, she used waterbending while she did it. It was now Aang's turn to moan. She then came to a spot on his left side that made him giggle slightly and move away from her touch. "Katara, that tickles!" _So the Avatar _did_ have a weak spot!_ She grinned at him, Aang's eyes widened as if to say 'Oh no!', and she started to tickle him against his will. Aang was able to get out of her grasp for a moment and managed to put an ice-wall between them to stop her from attacking, but she quickly melted it in a mere second and tackled him. They both fell over into the inch-deep water, Katara landing softly onto Aang's chest, and they started laughing hysterically.

Aang brought a hand up to Katara's face and brushed his thumb tenderly against her cheek. He started to pull her in closer to kiss her, but she pulled away. "Nuh-uh!" She said again. "I'm not finished yet." She lifted herself off of him and started tracing her fingers over the tattoos on his arms, then the tattoos on his legs. She traced her fingers up his leg until the clothing that was in her way, made her stop. "Hey, Aang? Where exactly do the tattoos on your legs _end_? Do they connect with the one on your back?" Katara asked innocently.

"You wanna find out?" Aang had no idea where that question came from, and he quickly regretted asking it once he saw Katara's face go red. But soon the redness disappeared and she bit her bottom lip.

"Sure…" She said in a slightly seductive voice. Now Aang's face flushed brightly as Katara wrapped her fingers around his under garments and slowly started to slide them off. She gazed at Aang's backside, that being perfectly chiseled as well, and saw that his tattoos on his legs _had_ connected with the one on his back…in perfect symmetry. She then started to trace her fingers over those as well before she realized something and started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Aang questioned nervously, thinking that Katara didn't approve.

"I was just thinking how awkward it must have been for you when the monks had to draw these on you…"

"Well, it was more painful than awkward. _Especially _in the more sensitive areas." Aang teased. Katara laughed again and turned him over onto his back again so she could lie on his chest, but she seemed to have forgotten that Aang's _front_ was completely nude as well. Once she was on top of him, she leaned in and gave him that kiss he was waiting for. Katara started tickling the roof of Aang's mouth with her tongue, so Aang pulled her in closer to him and both of them started massaging each other's sides with their fingertips.

Katara shifted her body slightly and suddenly felt something hard in between her legs. She broke from the embrace, looked down and noticed her boyfriend's erection, and then looked back up to Aang. Aang felt slightly embarrassed of the situation and opened his mouth to apologize but Katara shushed him. She leaned in to kiss him again and her hand slowly started stroking him. Aang moaned, though it was muffled from the kiss, and he quickly brushed his fingers through her hair. As Katara continued to stroke Aang, she felt his hands slowly moving away from her hair and to her shoulders. He tightly held onto them as he rolled her over onto her back and lay on top of her. His hands made their way down to her lower bindings and he took them off, with ease this time, and his hand disappeared in between her legs.

Katara arched her back as his hand made contact with her sensitive area, wrapped her arms around his back to pull him closer, and started kissing his neck. Aang then stroked a spot that made Katara whimper in pleasure; she whispered into his ear. "Aang I…I want you." Aang nodded, took a deep breath, and tried to remember the talk he had with Iroh last year about 'the birds and the bees'. He removed his hand and replaced it with his erection. Once it merely made contact, Katara started moaning again and the anticipation was clearly killing her; but Aang needed to take his time with this. He slowly started to push in and suddenly Katara screamed in pain. Aang was about to pull out, but Katara stopped him. "Aang, wait! D…don't stop. It's _supposed_ to hurt me at first. J…just keep going." Aang wasn't too sure, but he continued. Another sound of pain came from Katara's mouth and Aang stopped pushing in again.

"Katara, I can't do this knowing that it's only hurting you."

"No, d…don't stop. The pain will go away soon…I promise." Katara shuddered. Aang reluctantly nodded and continued once again. Katara then gave another moan of pain, but Aang obliged to his girlfriend's wishes and continued; he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Katara moaned again, but this time it was a moan of pleasure. Aang was happy to hear that he wasn't causing her anymore pain, but he didn't realize that he had stopped. "Aang…what are you doing? Don't quit on me now!"

"Oh…sorry." He said once his mind came back to reality, and he started once again.

He started off slow, making absolutely sure to stroke every part of Katara he could; she lay flat underneath him with her arms lying relaxed above her head, and she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming out so that she wouldn't be heard back at the camp. As Aang gradually picked up the pace, he saw that she was struggling with not screaming out, so he firmly pressed his lips to hers. A muffled scream then came from her throat and she wrapped her arms and legs around his body, and grabbed onto his hair. Aang pulled away from the kiss and started nibbling her ear as the pace soon got even faster. His hands quickly stroked her sides again until he finally decided to hold onto her waist.

Katara's insides were throbbing and she clenched onto Aang's back side and forced him closer to her, hoping that would make him go even faster; Aang got the hint. For any normal human, going faster would have been impossible, but Aang wasn't a normal human, he was an Airbender…never in his life did he think he would use airbending for _this_. He picked the pace even more and Katara couldn't help but yell out, and she no longer cared how loud she was. The water they were lying in soon lifted off of the ground as Katara unintentionally bent it all around them, but neither of them noticed. Aang soon moved his mouth to her neck, but Katara wouldn't have that, so she forced his mouth onto hers once again. The pace was now as high as it was going to get and Katara could feel the climax coming soon.

"A…Aang!" she cried after they broke from the kiss. "D…don't st…stop!"

"N…never in a million years…" Aang had somehow managed to blurt out; he was throbbing too, and just waiting for the pleasure to reach its peak. Katara then let out a loud, pleasurable moan as she felt her inner walls close down on Aang, which caused Aang to experience his own climax. "K..Katara!" He yelled as his heat quickly rushed inside her. A couple more smaller orgasms came as the two lovers lay there and stared at each other, the only sound coming from their heavy breathing. Once the last few pleasurable moments finally passed, the water that Katara had bent above them suddenly came crashing back down all over them.

"Did…_I_ do that?" Katara asked, slightly out of breath.

"Well," Aang started, also out of breath. "Waterbending _does_ have to do with emotion…right?" Katara simply smiled at him, thinking to herself how only _he_ could make her emotions do _that_. She looked straight into his wondrous gray eyes that always made her heart do a million back flips and he brought a hand to her face. "I love you, Katara. In this lifetime, and in the million others to come."

A large smile spread across her face; she hadn't heard him say it in such a way before. It was no longer just filled with love, but filled with something much more…it made her tear up.

"I love you too, Aang." She replied, and realized she said it in the same way Aang had.

Aang veered in closer to Katara, and lightly pressed his lips to hers again; she was glad he had been on top of her, because she felt as though she could just float away. Their lips soon parted and they just stared at each other for the longest time.

"I'm really glad we chose this place for our vacation now." Aang said, breaking the silence.

Katara smiled. "Me too."

"Well…we'd better get back to the camp. They might start wondering where we are and come looking for us." Though Katara would have preferred to lie there all night, she knew he was right and nodded in agreement. Aang slid off of her, stood up, and then helped her to her feet, and they looked around for their clothing that had been scattered all over the place. Once they had found them, and put them back on, they headed back to camp. To their surprise, everyone had already disappeared into their tents and retired for the night. "Well _that's_ reassuring!" Aang whispered sarcastically with annoyance in his voice. "They didn't even care where we were, let alone even stay up to see if we came back." Katara giggled at Aang's annoyance, knowing that it was only due to them leaving the spring for nothing and she gave him a quick peck on the lips; Aang smiled. "Well, I suppose you could always join me in my tent for the night…" Katara looked to him and gave another devious grin as they disappeared into Aang's tent.


End file.
